Avant la mort
by Baka Inori
Summary: Comment a vécu Shiina ? Pourquoi Noda préfère-t-il les armes blanches ? Qui est réellement TK ? Une série de One-Shots imaginant le passé de personnages trop souvent laissés derrière.
1. Chapitre 1 : Shiina

Shiina regarda la peluche devant elle. Soupira. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et un silence de plomb régnait dans la cour du « lycée ». Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet étrange monde appelé l'au-delà ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait cessé de compter.

L'au-delà... Elle ferma les yeux. Ce monde était loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer de son vivant. Sa vie... Comment avait-elle été, déjà ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas repensé... Elle était née dans une famille très croyante. Une famille qui crégnait l'Enfer plus que tout. Et qui l'y avait dirigée. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait cru avant sa mort. Une mort lente. Peut-être douloureuse, aussi. Elle ne savait plus très bien. Mais l'endroit où elle avait atterri n'était ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer. Cela remettait en cause tout ce à quoi elle avait cru de son vivant.

Sa vie...

Mélancolique, elle prit la peluche dans ses bras. Ferma les yeux. Et se souvint.

Quelques années auparavant, dans le monde des vivants. Nous sommes dans un petit village de campagne, vivant comme dans les temps anciens.

- Shiina, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Ton apprentissage passe avant l'amusement.

- Oui. Pardonnez-moi, Père.

- Je t'interdis de revoir ces garçons. Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Mais, Père...

- Aucune discussion n'est admise, Shiina. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton apprentissage, affiner tes connaissances et améliorer tes techniques de combat. Ainsi tu seras en mesure de protéger ton village natal.

- Je le sais, Père.

- Dans ce cas, arrête de me faire perdre mon temps et va t'entraîner.

- Bien, Père.

Trois ans plus tard, dans ce même village, où l'on retrouve la même fille, celle nommée Shiina. Désormais adolescente, combattante de renom et stratège hors-paire, elle protège son village au péril de sa vie, aussi bien contre les brigands que contre les bêtes sauvages. Jamais elle n'a échoué. Jamais elle n'a été vaincue. Elle n'a aucun ami, aucune vie sociale, mais elle s'en fiche.

- Shiina, si je t'ai convoquée aujourd'hui, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- De quoi s'agit-il, Père ? Une mission ?

- Entre autre. Mais ce sera différent cette fois. Ce n'est pas pour protéger le village.

- Est-ce vraiment de mon ressort, dans ce cas-là ?

- Tu es la seule à pouvoir t'en charger. Vois-tu, notre village gagne en puissance grâce à toi, nous sommes redoutés des villages alentours, toujours grâce à toi. Ils connaissent et craignent ta puissance.

- Pourriez-vous en venir aux faits, Père ?

- Notre village est redouté, mais pauvre. Les récoltes s'annoncent mauvaises, cette année. Nous risquons de nouveau la famine.

- Sauf votre respect, je vois mal ce que je peux y faire.

- Tu vas vite comprendre. A l'ouest se trouve un village riche et florissant. Un village possédant la nourriture nécessaire à une ville entière et qui n'a jamais connu la famine. Je souhaite que tu ailles là-bas et que tu pilles ce village sans retenue. N'hésite pas à tuer en cas de résistance.

- Je refuse.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai été formée au combat pour repousser des attaques menaçant le village. Je ne suis pas un assassin.

- Shiina, c'est un ordre. Ton destin est de protéger ce village coûte que coûte. Alors fais-le.

- Bien, Père.

« A peine quelques heures plus tard, j'agonise dans une marre de sang. Je ne sais même pas si c'est le mien ou pas. Je suis maintenant sûre d'aller en Enfer. Pas un bruit autour de moi. C'est normal, après tout. Je les ai tués. Tous. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants. Tous. Et je crois bien que j'ai aimé ça. J'ai adoré voir gicler ce liquide rouge, entendre ces innocents crier, me délecter de leurs regards apeurés. Mais j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai tourné le dos à l'ennemi sans savoir s'il était mort. Et il ne l'était pas. Il lui restait suffisamment d'énergie pour m'enfoncer, dans le dos, un poignard que j'ai vu sortir de mon ventre. Puis il est mort. J'ai mal... J'ai terriblement mal, mais je le mérite, non ? Prendre autant de plaisir à ôter la vie... Quelle étroitesse d'esprit. Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un chien ? C'est encore un bébé... Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu ne vois pas ce que je viens de faire ? Tu devrais partir... Mince alors, je n'arrive pas à parler. Et toi, là, pourquoi tu restes ? Bref, au moins, même aux portes de l'Enfer, j'ai un compagnon... Tu es mignon, tu sais... »

Shiina sentit une sol dur sous son dos. Ce n'était pas la terre battue du village. Il n'y avait pas de sang. L'odeur de la mort avait disparu. Celle du chiot aussi. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit. Quel était cet étrange endroit. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux turquoises se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit et prononça une phrase, une simple phrase qui éteignit toutes ses anciennes croyances.

« Bienvenue dans l'au-delà ! »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Noda

Les coups pleuvaient, fendaient l'air, rapides, précis, puissants. Mortels. A l'heure où les êtres appelés NPC étaient en cours comme chaque jour de leur existence sans fin, Noda s'entraînait torse nu près de la rivière. Maniant sa hallebarde avec habileté, il se préparait aux combats à venir. Chaque mouvement l'apaisait et le rendait furieux en même temps, comme à chaque fois, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Son regard tomba sur le revolver posé sur un rocher, avec le haut de son uniforme. Il s'arrêta net et regarda longuement l'arme à feu. Le type d'arme qu'il haïssait le plus. Des armes ne laissant pas la moindre chance à l'adversaire, une arme profondément inhumaine, contre nature. Malgré lui, il eut un faible sourire à cette pensée. A ce stade là, dire qu'il était lui-même humain aurait été exagéré. Tuer était dans sa nature, cette arme suffisait à le lui rappeler.

Il reprit son entraînement avec, cette fois, de la rage dans ses mouvements. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Quelques années auparavant, dans le monde des vivants. Dans un entrepôt désaffecté, situé dans un quartier malfamé de la ville de Tokyo, des bruits de coups résonnent, bientôt suivis par des voix.

-Allez, tue-le !

De ses mains tremblantes, Noda pointe le revolver devant lui, sur cet homme que son père lui ordonne de tuer. L'homme en question est attaché à une chaise. Il vient d'être roué de coups et n'a même plus la force de relever la tête. Il s'agit d'un traître qui a déserté leur organisation. Noda déglutit avec difficulté. Cela ne lui semble pas être une bonne raison pour le tuer... Une main rassurante se pose sur les siennes.

-Fais-le, Noda. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

C'est Shizuru, sa soeur, qui vient de parler. Agée d'une quinzaine d'années, de sept ans son aînée, elle le fixe de ses grands yeux violets où l'on découvre un étrange mélange d'affection et de cruauté. Elle est calme mais ne sourit pas. Son visage encadré par de longs cheveux blonds reflète une infinie douceur qui, pourtant, laisse aisément deviner un sadisme à l'état pur. Shizuru est très protectrice envers son petit frère. Elle le comprend, le rassure, et lui a même parfois sauvé la vie. Noda a une confiance absolue en elle.

Il pointe de nouveau l'arme devant lui. Ses mains ne tremblent plus. L'homme, enfin, trouve la force de lever la tête de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux suppliants l'implorent de l'épargner. Une forte détonation retentit. Personne n'ayant envie de se créer des ennuis dans ce quartier, cette exécution passa tout à fait inaperçu.

Plusieurs années plus tard, plusieurs meurtres ont été perpétrés dans l'ombre. Aucune classe sociale n'est épargnée. Du simple trafiquant de drogue au politicien corrompu, tous sont décimés les uns après les autres.

Noda a désormais l'âge d'aller au lycée, mais n'y va pas plus qu'il n'est allé au collège. Il n'a nullement besoin de connaissances de ce genre. Sa vie se résume à tuer, trahir, manipuler, puis de nouveau tuer... Les années se succèdent avec une monotonie incroyable. Il a commit son premier meurtre à l'âge de huit ans. Depuis, c'est devenu son quotidien. Il n'aime pas tuer, mais c'est devenu comme une habitude, aussi ordinaire qu'un café pour se réveiller le matin. Il se sert toujours du même revolver, ne laissant aucune chance à ses victimes qui ont à peine le temps de lancer des regards paniqués avant de mourir.

Il ne s'attache à personne. Il a fait cette erreur quelques temps plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une fille du même âge que lui à première vue, aux cheveux rose foncé et aux yeux bleu clair. Elle l'a simplement abordé dans la rue, puis ils ont parlé, c'est tout. Elle lui a dit s'appeler Yuki, puis elle avait parlé d'elle, de sa vie... Noda ne disait rien, il n'aime pas spécialement parler. Alors, la jeune fille parlait pour deux. Mais à peine quelques jours après leur rencontre, Noda a reçu l'ordre de la tuer. C'était sa punition, parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de se lier avec quiconque. C'était un ordre, alors il l'a fait. Il a pleuré, il a cru devenir fou, mais il l'a fait.

A présent, il s'efforce de ne plus y penser. Il se trouve à une sorte de réunion de leur organisation, dans ce même entrepôt où il a tué pour la première fois. Beaucoup de personnes sont rassemblées ici. Noda cherche Shizuru des yeux quand il ressent une vive douleur dans le ventre. Il tombe à genoux et ne peut que constater son état : il se vide de son sang, le corps transpercé de part en part par une balle qui a terminé sa course dans le mur en face de lui. Il se retourne difficilement et ce qu'il voit lui fait bien plus mal que sa blessure. Shizuru se tient là, un revolver en main, pointé vers lui. Une cruauté sans égal anime son regard, contrastant avec son doux sourire, son sourire de grande soeur.

Noda s'effondre sur le sol, à peine conscient. Il n'entend que vaguement les voix calmes et satisfaites de ceux qui se trouvent autour de lui. Il sait pourquoi Shizuru a fait ça : c'est sûrement un ordre, et les ordres sont incontestables, il est bien placé pour le savoir. Alors qu'il se sent mourir, il entend avec clarté une dernière phrase, prononcée par son propre père.

-Une telle somme d'argent, je ne pouvais pas refuser pour une vie si insignifiante.

Ces paroles lui coupent le souffle. Il est donc mort pour cela ? Pour de l'argent ? Un faible sourire étire ses lèvres. La vie n'a jamais rien représenté pour cette organisation. Une de plus, une de moins, quelle importance ? L'heure de payer pour ses crimes est arrivée... Il ferme les yeux et cesse tout bonnement de respirer.

Quand Noda se réveilla, la première chose dont il prit conscience était l'absence de sang. Si la douleur de la trahison était toujours intacte, la douleur physique avait disparu. Il ouvrit les yeux. S'il ignorait où il se trouvait, il était sûr d'une chose : il ne devrait pas être encore en vie. Il aperçu alors une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux turquoises. Il crut d'abord être face à Yuki, celle qu'il avait tuée, mais chassa cette idée de sa tête. C'était impossible. La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire et de prononcer une simple phrase :

-Bienvenue dans l'au-delà !


End file.
